Wave The Light
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: This is a little something I wrote for National pregnancy and baby loss rememberance day for my friend, to all mothers and fathers who have suffered this loss, this is for you xxx


**Today is Wave the Light ~ Pregnancy and baby loss remembrance day and a friend kindly asked me to light a candle for her tonight, which of course I shall but I also wanted to write a little something too, it's not very long and I just want to make people aware of my story's content before reading as I wouldn't want to upset anyone. I've never lost a child myself and could never begin to imagine the pain you all go through so this in a way is for you all xx**

…

 **Wave The Light**

 **Chapter 1**

…

Captain Sharon Raydor stood in middle of the graveyard, the wind blowing her beautiful brown hair every which way. She pulled her jacket tightly around her as she brushed a few tears from her eyes as she thought back to 18 months previously. Her relationship with Andy had been relatively new and so when she had found out she was pregnant, to say she was surprised had been an understatement but she'd be lying if she'd said she hadn't been happy about it. From the moment she saw the lines change on that little white stick, her whole life began to change for the better. What had worried her was how Andy might have taken the news so when she had called him in to her office at the end of a very long day and told him about the baby, nothing could have prepared her for what had come next. Before she had known what was happening, Andy was down on one knee, telling her how happy he was with their news and how he couldn't picture spending the rest of his life with anyone else but Sharon, asking her to marry him made he feel so safe and loved and knowing Andy would be by her side every step of the way had made the whole pregnancy bombshell that much easier to deal with. Of course they had both been concerned about how their family, friends and colleagues would take the news but they had been nothing but supportive if not a little shocked by their news.

…

Andy had been the greatest partner she could have asked for, weighting on her hand and foot, making sure she never over did things, forcing her to cut down her hours at Major Crimes. Everything had been going wonderfully until that night, 7 months in to her pregnancy and being woken up at 2am with the most crippling pains she had ever experienced. She had immediately woken Andy who saw the fear in her eyes as he picked her up and carried her to the car and drove her directly to the hospital. Sharon had spent hours in the emergency department, while doctors and nurses worked to help her. Andy had been heartbroken when the doctor had informed him that their baby had died. Walking in to the room, the pain on Sharon's face was all it took for them both to break down in each others arms. Andy stayed by Sharon's side when Sharon had to deliver their baby, the pain it caused her when their little girl was born, not to hear her take her first breath. The doctor had asked them if they'd like to hold her, Sharon being insistent on it. Taking the small bundle from the doctor as their daughter was placed in her mothers arms, the tears streaming down her face as well as Andy's…nothing could ever take away the pain of that moment for either of them.

…

The autumn leaves blew around Sharon's feet and she bent down and placed a small candle on the headstone of their daughter…their daughter Aimee Louise Flynn. Sharon pulled out the match and lit the candle before placing a small ornamental angel beside it, closing her eyes as she freely let the tears flow. She straightened herself as she felt Andy's arm going around her waist as she was pulled gently into his side, she looked sideways at him as he adjusted the baby carrier on his chest.

"You okay sweetheart?" He asked softly.

"Mmmm, I will be. It never gets easier coming here does it."

"No…no it doesn't."

"Thank you for angel, Aimee would love it."

"Anything for our daughter."

"I miss her so much Andy." She cried turning to him.

"The pain will never go away Sharon, but over time it will become bearable. Aimee will always be with us, always…in our hearts. She'll always be kept alive with our memories and when this little guy's old enough, we'll tell him all about his sister and how special she is."

"We will."

"We should maybe think about heading back, it's getting cold and little Ethan is getting hungry I think, he needs his mom."

"Okay…can we come back next weekend?"

"Of course we can…every weekend."

Andy tightened his hold on Sharon as they walked back to the car, Sharon leaning down to place a small kiss on Ethan's head before turning back one last time to look as her daughter's head stone.

...

 _ **Aimee Louise Flynn**_

 _ **Born April 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014**_

 _ **Died April 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014**_

" _ **Some people believe in angels but I held one in my arms."**_

-Fin


End file.
